The present invention relates to laser modules, and relates more particularly to a simple structure of semiconductor laser module which can be conveniently adjusted to align the laser beam with the center point of the laser beam firing hole.
Various semiconductor laser modules have been developed for use in laser pointers, laser aimers for sports, as well as laser sights for weapons. Exemplars of semiconductor laser modules for use in weapons are known in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,389; 4,859,058; 4,939,863; 5,033,219. However, these semiconductor laser modules are commonly complicated and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, when a semiconductor laser module is designed for use as a laser sight for a weapon, its precision is critical. However, the precision of a semiconductor laser module is difficult to control because different electronic components have different electric properties. When a semiconductor laser module is assembled, the projecting angle of the laser beam commonly will deviate from the longitudinal central axis of the laser beam firing hole at an angle within .+-.3.degree.. Therefore, when a semiconductor laser module is installed in a weapon, it must be adjusted to let the laser beam spot be coincided with the sight. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,389 and 4,939,864, the semiconductor laser beam generating device is made of cylindrical shape and supported on a spring means and two adjustment screws at three bearing points, and the alignment of the semiconductor laser beam generating device is adjusted through the adjustment screws. This laser beam adjustment arrangement has drawbacks. If the cylindrical semiconductor laser beam generating device is not made in perfect roundness, the alignment will be difficult to achieve.